


The Dark Mirror

by ScarletTitania



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tail Angst Week, Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTitania/pseuds/ScarletTitania
Summary: She was called a demon child. Reviled by her church, neighbors, townspeople, and stones pelted at her house.And all the while, her devil half fought her on the inside.This is Mira's story.





	The Dark Mirror

Mira was an innocent person. 

She had watched as her little sister died before her eyes. And then her brother faded away, day by day, out of guilt and grief. 

And herself? She knew that sometimes, you had to know when you were beaten and realised that she had completely, irrevocably lost.

There was already too much guilt, too much pain and she had done enough. She refused to add to it, refused to cause Elfman more pain, refused to add to the overflowing bucket of her sins. 

So she pushed away her magic, sealed it in a place deep inside her, and threw away the key. As for Her, the other entity sharing her body and soul, she suppressed and ignored her cries and pleas, till she could hear them no more.

\----

"Mira! Drinks over here, please!"  
  
"Coming right up!"

Mira was so used to the daily grind of Fairy Tail that most days she could fix and serve drinks with her eyes closed and one arm tied behind her back. What she did not expect, however, was what happened that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction. Not gonna lie - it might be a hit or a miss for you. 
> 
> I'm not sure which direction I want to take it in. I initially thought of it after obsessing over Mira's painful life after the umpteenth re-watch of Fairy Tail and had planned it as a simple piece on what's probably going on in her head and heart. But now, I'm wondering if I can take it into a new direction and maybe give her a happy ending? So, dear reader, let me know what you think? I could do with some suggestions!


End file.
